Jelsa: Because I love you
by H.P.Ravens22
Summary: Elsa is wheelchair bound and bullied everyday. Jack is her best friend and boyfriend. He vows to protect her forever. Love.
1. chapter 1

Elsa's pov:

7:00 am has come way too quickly for me. I force my self to sit up in my light blue bedroom on my light blue bed. "Hey Elsa it's time to get up. Do you need help?" Hans, my older brother, asks me. "Uh im ok. Can you just push my chair closer?" I say pointing to my pink wheelchair. "Sure. Can I please help you sis? I don't want you to overexert yourself before school." Hans says hugging me. "Fine. Love you brother." I say holding onto him as he lifts me into my chair. "Love you too sis. I'm off to work now. Tell Anna to have a good day." Hans says walking out of my room. "Will do." I say as I buckle up my seatbelt to my wheelchair. I wheel myself to my master bathroom. Since I had to be downstairs when we moved into the big house I got the master room. I pull myself up into the bathtub and take a quick shower. Soon I'm out and drying my hair. "Let me braid it please?" Anna, my little sister, says to me as she comes in the bathroom. "Ok can you braid it fishtail today?" I ask her as I pull my robe tighter around me. "You got it. Did Hans leave already?" She asks as she gets to working on my hair. "Yup he sends his love. Oh is it really 730 already? We need to go soon. Especially if your driving." I say smirking at her. "True very true. Viola your hair is complete. Now go change." Anna commands me. I nod and wheel back to my room. I reach up for my favorite blue blouse and slip it on over my white tank top. I slip on my booty shorts and fasten my leg braces onto my legs. I put on my tennis shoes and put my backpack on my chair back and wheel on out of my room. Here's to another day.


	2. Jack

Jacks pov:

I can't wait to get to school and see Elsa. I bought her some special stickers for her braces. I've also delivered her walking sticks to school so if she feels the need to walk she can. "Hey Jack can I borrow your other hoody?" My twin brother Jake asks me. "Sure although it might be yours." I say tossing him the hoody. "Might be. Anyways I'll see you up at the school ok? I've gotta go now if I want a good bike space." He explains to me. I nod and quickly hug him goodbye. I grab my favorite hoody(I stole it from Jake. He's my best friend/ twin) and put on some pants. I head down to the kitchen and grab some fudge brownie pop tarts and a glass of extreme sour juice for breakfast. "Jack you gotta go!" My Mom says as she hands me my skateboard. "Ok bye Mom Jake left already. See you after rehearsal." I say hugging her and running out of the house. Here's to another day.


	3. Elsa

Elsa's pov:

I wheel myself up to the front doors of St. Schuester High School in search of jack. "Hey stranger!" A high singsongy voice says behind me. I nearly fall out of my chair. "Hey rapunzel. How are you?" I ask wheeling around to see her. "I'm good how about you?" She asks me. "Well I-" I say as I'm cut off by someone pushing my chair back. "Loser." A voice says. "Are you ok?" Rapunzel asks me. "Um yeah but could you help me up?" I ask shyly spotting jack running towards me. "Yeah oh hey it's jack." She says waving to him. I try to stand up by pulling myself with the chair. I just manage to fall down. "Elsa! Are you ok? Who did this? What happened?" Jack asks me with a look of worry and anger on his face. "I don't know I couldn't see them. I'm fine... just a bit shaken is all." I lie. I'm actually in a lot of pain because I hit my legs pretty hard. "Ok im glad your not hurt. May I carry you to your next class please? So I can make sure you're ok." Jack asks looking worried still. "But my chair? Oh ok I guess." I say. Rapunzel pushes my chair to the nurses room and returns with my walking sticks. Jack bends down to pick me up and I cling to him tightly. "Elsa? I er I love you." Jack says looking at me really sweetly. "I love you too Jack." I say back to him. Soon we arrive in class and the lesson on the 1950's begins.


	4. Jack (06-30 07:30:41)

Jacks pov:

I hate that people mistreat my girlfriend just because she has a difficult time walking. She's gorgeous to me and is amazing. "Pssst Jack there's gonna be a party at Anna's tonight wanna go together?" Anya, my best friend besides Elsa, asks me. "Oh sure but I was gonna go with Elsa." I say to her. She gives me a look of confusion. "The party's at her house her and Anna are sisters." Anya explains to me laughing. "Oh right sorry anyways yeah get the gang together and we'll go." I say to her. "Sweet. I hope sandy will come. God he's so dreamy." She says expecting me to agree. "Um I don't think of guys like that." I tell her. "No duh jack." She says as she turns away. I grab my phone ready to text Elsa but I soon see her walking into the classroom. She's not in her wheelchair this time. She's walking with her walking sticks. "Hey jack. Sorry I was late did we start yet?" She says looking for Mrs. Katsopolis. (If you know me you know who Rebecca Donaldson-katsopolis is) "Not yet Katsopolis had to make copies for another class and said we could have free time. I'm working on geometry for tomorrow." I tell her. She tries to sit down on her own but I help her. "Thanks Jack. Good. Glad your studying." She says smiling at me. "Yeah I know I barely study." I say smiling at her. "Er Jack my sisters having a party tonight... but I'm not feeling well enough to go so I'll be at my aunt Idina's tonight. Sorry." She says looking away with a look of frustration. "May I join you? I-er-I mean come over to keep you company?" I ask. She looks at me and smiles shyly. "Y-yeah. She would love to see you again." Elsa says ever so sweetly. Just as I'm about to say something our teacher walks in. She tells everyone to get into partners and play 50s music. The hour goes by quickly and soon I'm headed to lunch.


	5. Elsa (06-30 07:32:56)

Elsa's pov:

I decide to switch back to my wheelchair because my legs are so tired. I'm convinced they're jelly now. I wheel over to the cafeteria avoiding everyone's stares and whispers. I grab my tray and put lasagna and cheese toast on a plate and salad with creamy ranch on the other. I reach up for a brownie and see someone grab it for me. "Thank you." I say. They nod back politely. Then I remember this girl only speaks Chinese. I grab a lemonade and search for jack. "Elsa I'm over here my queen." I hear jack say. I wheel myself over to him but don't get far before my chair gets caught on something sending me flying forward. "AHH!!!" I scream as I crash into the floor. "Freak." Someone says. "Loser." Another person says. "You don't belong here." Someone else says. I try to hide my tear soaked face. I hear footsteps coming close to me. "Baby girl are you ok?" I hear jack say to me bending next to me. "No I wanna go home." I say crying into his arms. "It's ok I got you babes. Come on I'll take you to the nurse." Jack says as he lifts me up out of the mess that is my wheelchair and my tray. "Thank you. I-" I start to say when someone bumps into us. It causes him to lose balance and drop me. "OW!" I scream. I can feel the dull ache in my ankle which means it's broken. "I'm so sorry love! Is it your ankle?" He asks me as he picks me up again. "Yeah... its broken." I say closing my eyes and tuning out the world. "Ok im taking you home. We are telling your parents and Hans about this." Jack says sternly. "Take me home please." I say crying. "Ok baby." He says. Soon we arrive to my house. "Hans you here bro?" Jack says. I can't stop crying. "Yeah what's u- WHAT THE HECK HAPPEN ED TO MY BABY SISTER!!!!!!!" Hans practically yells. "Bullies. One forced her chair down this morning the other flung her forward." Jack explains. "I want to go to m-my room please." I say. I feel so small right now. "I'll take her up there. Jack can you call my parents? I have to run for a bit you mind watching her?" My brother asks jack. "Got it." Jack says as he leaves the room. Hans carries me upstairs and lays me on my bed. "Elsa you'll be ok I promise. I won't let them bully you anymore." Hans promises me. I nod and curl up into my blankets.


End file.
